


The things that make Cassian Andor smile

by imsfire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU - somebody lives/not everybody dies, Cassian is mentioned but not present, Dialogue Format, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Feels, Gen, I firmly believe that K and Jyn would have become the best of friends, I love K-2, Jyn being Jyn, Jyn is not good at feelings, K has no filter, K-2 being K-2, K-2 is a sarcastic dick, Post-Battle of Scarif, and humour, and recognises when something is good for him, but he loves Cassian, but like K she loves Cassian, if they'd had the chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: Jyn and K-2SO discuss the fact that they both want Cassian to be happy.





	The things that make Cassian Andor smile

\- This is irritating.  It’s _very_ irritating.

\- You don’t complain in front of Cassian.

\- I do not. 

\- Why not?  You’re happy enough to bitch to me about everything.

\- Cassian feels guilty that my original chassis was destroyed and I was left with an inadequate replacement.  He continues to feel guilty although he is aware that it was not his fault.  I had volunteered for the mission and was entirely cognizant of the risks involved.  Probably more aware than any other member of the team.  Nonetheless he feels responsible.  He believes it was my friendship for him that led me to join Rogue One in the Scarif mission.

\- Wasn’t it?

 -My motivation was approximately 49% friendship and 51% understanding the importance of the mission and the greater likelihood of success with my participation.

\- 49-51, eh?  Funny, I’d have put it at 50-50.

\- You are not usually amused by probabilities, Jyn Erso…  What is the purpose of this line of questioning?

\- Oh, it’s nothing.  It’s just that - I wish you _would_ complain in front of Cassian. 

\- Why would you wish that?  I have not observed him to have masochistic tendencies.

\- No, it’s - he’s so sad, so much of the time.  I wish there were more things that made him smile, that’s all.  And, face it, you grousing about your new body is pretty funny.

\- I do not see why.  I am unused to being short.  If you were reduced in height by almost a metre overnight you too would experience frustration as you adjusted to the new state of affairs.

\- I’d also be very _very_ short.

\- That is correct.  That might make Cassian laugh.

\- Me being shrunk to just over two feet tall?  Ouch.  I didn’t imagine him as a man who’d enjoy laughing at me.

\- I _meant_ , the remark you made, not the concept of unanticipated spontaneous dwarfism.  Your sense of humour is similar to Cassian’s.  I do not think he would ever laugh _at_ you but he has certainly laughed _with_ you.  If you were suddenly reduced in height by more than three fifths I’m sure his only concern would be to get you help.

\- And just when I was planning to get my legs amputated for a laugh.

\- It is good for humans to laugh.  Even the smiling reflex releases endorphins and outright laughter has many other health benefits.  If you wish to make Cassian laugh I will be glad to be of assistance.

\- Are you offering to chop my legs off?

\- No.  To execute that safely would require a level of medical programming which is not in my current software profile.  But your initial suggestion is not without its merits.  I am prepared to attempt comical complaints in front of him.

\- That’s great!  You could try reaching for a high shelf next time you’re working with him.

\- That – is a good suggestion.  There is a 60% chance that will make him smile.  Rising to 78% if I complain and 81% if I use inappropriate language.

\- Ooh, _please_ use inappropriate language!  Then I can laugh too…

\- Do you anticipate that you need to be present when I attempt to access a high shelf in Cassian’s presence and complain using inappropriate language?   I assure you I am quite capable of carrying out my part in this scenario without supervision.  Perhaps you wish to see if such an incident can lead to further opportunities for humour?  I calculate a 45% possibility for  this.  Perhaps you intend to seize such openings should they arise?

\- I just want to see Cassian smile.

\- You already have.

\- I mean, smile more.  Smile again.

\- Cassian already smiles more.  He has smiled more since the beginning of Operation Fracture than he has done in the previous eleven planetary months.

\- Since Operation – you mean, since we went to Jedha?

\- That is correct.

\- So this is Smiley Cassian?

\- Correct.  This is Cassian smiling more than he has done in the recent past.  Significantly more.

\- So all I need to do is find out why he’s smiling more now, and make sure he gets plenty of that?

\- That is correct.

\- Though if this is _more_ – Force alive, K, you’re breaking my heart.

\- Your cardiac function appears unimpaired.  And that is another exchange that might have made Cassian smile, had he been here. 

\- Might have?

\- 77% probability.  We are wasting excellent humorous dialogue opportunities.

\- So we should bicker in front of him, is that what you’re saying?

\- I have always been one of the things that make Cassian Andor smile, even when he had no hope at all.  He told me so.  It has been a source of satisfaction to me.  At the present time he also has hope, and this makes him more inclined to derive amusement from situations with comic potential.  Finally, now he also has you.  There is a clear correlation between your presence and Cassian smiling.  With these factors combined, I calculate the odds of us bickering, as you put it, raising a smile from Cassian as a high 79%.

\- Wait, what – what did you just say?  There’s a – correlation between my presence and his smile?

\- That is correct.  Had you not noticed it?  You are very unobservant, Jyn Erso.

\- I – I had noticed it, I think, I guess - but – I couldn’t believe it was purely down to me.  What you said about hope – I thought it had to be that.  He wouldn’t smile just because of me, surely?

\- He does smile because of you.  On an almost daily basis.  Of course, as you have no prior experience of his smiling rate you have no parameters to effect a statistically significant comparison.  I have, because I have known him much longer than you.  So you will have to take my word for it.

\- And you – you don’t mind?

\- Why would I mind something that is good for Cassian?  I am confident that if you spend more time in his company then over time you will be able to observe a steady increase in smile frequency.

\- Are you sure?

\- Oh yes.  100%.

**Author's Note:**

> So imagine them doing something like working on the undercarriage of the U-wing together and just nattering as they work...


End file.
